ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Fang Returns
The gang chased after the dogs, but caught up with one of them. Ratchet: Hey, wait!! - The dog turns around and reveals himself as Silver Fang. Alister: So.. Silver Fang.. Kiva: Wow... Ratchet: We saw you near the finish line. Why did you tell us not to jump in? Silver Fang: Because it's against the rules. Kiva: Oh... Silver Fang: I see the team has expanded since the Pride Lands. Ratchet: Yeah. These are my teammates - Zack, Silver, Genis, Raine, Reia, Talwyn and our secret member, Kiva. Sora: I'm Sora. He's Donald and that's Goofy. Silver Fang: Pleasure to meet you all in person. Kiva: Thanks, Silver Fang. Ratchet: What are you doing all the way here? Silver Fang: Good question.. I was asked to keep an eye on Balto. Kiva: Gosh.. Ratchet: Uhh.. Wait. Who? Silver Fang: The dog who ran with the sled a few hours ago. Reia: Wait.. That was him? Kiva: That's awesome. Silver Fang: You're welcome to spent a night here, if you wish. Kiva: Good enough for my solo survival. Raine: We appreciate your assistance. - When they arrived to Balto's home, they also sees a goose trying to cheer Balto up. Clank: What's up with the goose here? Silver Fang: That was Boris. He raised Balto for quite some time. Kiva: Gee.. Genis: What happened to his parents? Silver Fang: If you wish to save your frozen tears, it's best that you will not repeat yourself. Kiva: Seems fair. Genis: What? I was just curious.. - The gang can rest a little easy for the night. To start off, Terra already started a campfire and Kiva checks on him if she's prepared enough for the solo survival challenge. Also at the campfire are Karai, Reia and Genis. Kiva: Hey. Genis: Oh, hi. Reia: What's up? Kiva: I'm excited about my solo survival challenge. - The group, except Kiva, looked at each other and they knew right away that something is wrong. Reia: Kiva, we got some bad news..and this might be involved with the 'solo survival' test. Kiva: What? Karai: A member of Organization XIII has been spotted in one part of the wilderness. Kiva: Even if a member of Organization XIII is there, I'm still doing it. Reia: I knew you're going to say that. To avoid contact with Demyx, for the moment, we selected another part of the wilderness for your test. Kiva: Yeah. Of course. Terra: My only concern was you getting captured during the test.. Kiva: Good grief... Reia: Terra, she got this under control. Terra: I get it. - Terra gets up and walks back to town. Karai quickly goes after him. Kiva: Anyway, I'm hitting the hay. Reia: Of course. Before you do so, there something I need to know. I know I'm not supposed to, but that dream you had.. Was I...dead? Kiva: Nope. Reia: Then... What did I do?? Kiva: You and Optimus told me that-- Reia: But how? We never met in your previous-- Wait a second... Now I get it.. - Kiva is a little confused by Reia's second thought. Reia: Sorry. Please, continue. Kiva: What was it? Oh yeah! Now I remember, it was-- Reia: The Pride Lands. You mentioned the place before we landed here. Kiva: I was talking about what you and Optimus said to me. Reia: Oh.. Sorry.. My adventuring and comunination skills are a little rusty after... Kiva: I know. "Though one era ends, another begins. Fall from darkness, rise to light." Reia: Did I..really said that to you? Kiva: Yes. Reia: Wow... I think I understand now. Trunks and Goten's request to search for the Dragon Balls.. This is just the start of another journey. A journey worth remembering for.. Kiva: Totally. Genis: You bet. Reia: Right. I'm..happy that we came to understand each other. You have my respect, sister of light. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Genis: Hang on.. What's with that title, all of a sudden? Reia: Gohan taught me this lesson once before - 'If someone has your respect, you should gave them a special title for their trust and friendship towards you'. Kiva: That's neat. Reia: Yeah. I was about to say, before the crowd brust up a few hours ago, the other part of being a survivor is knowledge. Knowing one's surroundings. Kiva: Like wild animals and not panicing. Reia: Right. With your past adventures with the captain, you should-- - Suddenly, a loud noise was coming on top of Balto's home. Genis: W-- What was that? Reia: Sounds like a happy sound. Kiva: Anyway.. You were saying, Reia? Reia: With your past adventures with the captain, once you grapse the theory of a survivor, you should have no problem. - Reia then handed over her communicator to borrow. Reia: I'll be doing a solo recon mission during your test. I need to know what kind of adventages does Demyx will have once we counter him. Push the big button on my com in case of emergency. Kiva: Deymx, huh? Okay, Reia. You'll stay contact if needed. Reia: Okay. Go ahead and get some rest. Genis and I will on top for a while. Genis: Yeah. What was that noise, anyway? Reia: Let's find out. Night, Kiva. Kiva: Night. - As Reia and Genis heads back up, Reia suddenly stops for one last question to ask. Reia: This 'Optimus'.. He didn't gave you this task, did he? Kiva: I don't think so. This is my choice. - Reia headed up on the top side and find out what's going there. Category:Scenes